Stand Under My Umbrella
by Mycroftian.Umbrella
Summary: John and Mycroft's relationship steps into new territory and they both explore options to take their level. Secrets force Mycroft to keep things from John but tries to find a way to make their relationship stronger.
1. Let's Talk, Say Dinner?

Gunfire. Soldiers shouting.. Running towards the danger to help the fallen, the injured. " John! John! " the male voice yelled before the loud bang of an explosion made him jump.

" No! " John screamed as he soon woke himself up from his nightmare as he looked around at his surroundings to find himself back in his own room back in 221b. A deep sigh came from John's lips as he faced the wall and curled up and quietly cried. This had been getting more and more frequent and he wished for it to just stop.

A quiet knock came to the door. " John? John? Are you okay in there? " Sherlock asked through the door as John immediately wiped his eyes. " Yes. Yes I'm fine. Thank you.. " John spoke trying not to sound emotional and alert Sherlock to his emotions. After all John was Captain in the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, he didn't want to show his weakness, especially not to his best friend. From the other side of the door Sherlock pondered, he knew straight away that John wasn't himself and he decided to do something to help his friend. " I'll make us some tea. " Sherlock spoke before leaving the room door and heading back downstairs to the kitchen area and took out his mobile. Frantically scrolling through the contacts he stopped at one. Mycroft. He opened the conversation thread that was open from the last conversation they had and began to message his brother.

" Good morning brother mine.

How's the diet? I need you to speak with John..

I'm worried about him.

\- SH "

The message read as he looked about before he hit send. _Swoosh._ The message was gone as he seen the little delivered sign at the bottom. Locking the phone, Sherlock stuck it in his pocket and waited for a response from Mycroft and flicked the kettle on whilst he waited for John to come through from the bedroom. He stood waiting as he heard John's room door eventually open and heard the bathroom door close. _Ping_. The alert came from Sherlock's mobile. Quickly looking around and looked to see it was a response from Mycroft.

" Morning brother mine.

Diet is going well. Why what is the matter?

\- MH "

Sherlock detected the concern that Mycroft had for John also. A wry smirk came on his face as he thought. He looked back down to his phone and began to type a response.

" He's been shouting at all hours.

Pale faced. Won't talk about it.

Say's he is fine. I know different.

Talk to him won't you?

\- SH "

Sherlock responded to Mycroft as he placed the phone back down and looked up as he seen John enter the living room and sit down on his chair with and let out a soft and tender sigh. His hair still wet from the shower to help him wake up from the nightmarish morning he just had. Jumping straight to it, Sherlock brought through the tray with two cups and the teapot containing fresh, hot full English tea. Carefully pouring some into the cups before handing it to John.

" Oh. Thank you.. " John spoke softly as he raised an eyebrow as to why Sherlock was being so nice to him. Especially so early in the morning. " You're welcome John. " Sherlock responded with a soft and tender manner which again made John question Sherlock's intentions. " Right.. what is going on? " John pipped up as Sherlock looked somewhat insulted by John's question. " Nothing. I am merely offering a good gesture. " Sherlock explained to him as John narrowed his eyes. " You are never this nice to me in the mornings. You usually have some smart arsed comment.. " John responded as Sherlock blinked quickly. " Yes. Well I am trying a new approach. " Sherlock spoke rather proudly. " Hm.. " John groaned as he still wasn't convinced.

 _Ping._ Sherlock's phone sounded and which made John look at Sherlock. " Well.. aren't you going to get that? " John questioned as Sherlock pulled out his mobile out and seen it was Mycroft.

" Interesting. I will have a word.

A car will be sent for him soon.

Do not let him know brother mine.

\- MH "

Mycroft had responded as he Sherlock put his phone back in his pocket as he watched John reading the newspaper. He was engrossed in the article about Sherlock solving another case with John as he sat drinking his tea as he kept his eyes on the paper. " You know I can feel you staring Sherlock.. " John spoke as it made him snap out of his deduction as he tried to pinpoint what was troubling John. " Hm? Sorry I was in my mind palace. " Sherlock lied which made John look up to him. " And the real reason? " John questioned as Sherlock let out a soft sigh. " Okay. I am worried about you John. I heard you screaming. You can talk to me about it.. " Sherlock brought it up which he saw John's pupils dilate. " I am fine Sherlock. It was nothing. " John spoke reassuringly to Sherlock but he knew he was hiding something but for his sake Sherlock didn't pursue it. " Okay. Well you know I am here for you John. " Sherlock told him as it made John softly smile. " Thank you Sherlock. You are a good friend. " John spoke softly as he set the newspaper down.

" So.. what do you have planned for today? " John asked as he ran his fingers through his damp hair as he blinked slowly to Sherlock. " Oh.. erm. I was going do a few experiments.. I have more body parts in the freezer that I got from Saint Bart's. What about you? " Sherlock questioned hoping John that would be around the flat today especially if Mycroft was sending a car for him. John shrugged a little. " Nothing much really. I was thinking about going food shopping later. " John replied, a little unfazed as he really had nothing to do since the website was quiet and Greg hadn't presented a case to Sherlock that wasn't better than a seven.

" So you will be home most of the day then? " Sherlock questioned as he pulled out the severed head to continue to his experiment on the kitchen table. " Pretty much yes. Why? Are you trying to get rid of me? I mean if you want me to go I.. " John stopped in mind sentence hearing a _ping_ of his own. John took his phone out and head the message.

" Good morning John.

Car is waiting outside.

\- MH "

John's eyes widened and immediately looked to Sherlock. " What have you done? " he questioned slightly annoyed as Sherlock looked rather offended. " What makes you think I have to do with anything? " he looked up from the severed head. " Well you asked me what I am doing for the day and now your brother is outside?! " John raised his voice slightly annoyed as he got his shoes on and grabbed his coat. " I swear Sherlock I will be having words with you when I get back. " John spoke firmly as he left the flat. As expected, John stepped out on to the streets of Baker Street. And entered the car half expecting to see Anthea but instead was met by Mycroft.

" Hello John. " Mycroft spoke with his usual soft and sultry tone of voice. John swallowed hard hearing his voice. ' _How does his voice have such an effect on me?_ ' he thought to himself before looking to Mycroft. " Mycroft. " John spoke softly as Mycroft gave his address in Mayfair as he sat back as did John to relax himself and concentrate on something else rather than the charming tone of the eldest Holmes brother.

Silence filled the car until Mycroft cleared his throat. " So.. How has things been? " Mycroft's voice broke the silence as John turned his head to face him. " Good. Things are good, thank you. Sherlock has kept me rather busy. " John spoke with a soft tone which made a small smile appear on Mycroft's face. " That is quite pleasant to hear. Sherlock has always been the one that sees danger and run towards it. And yet he wonders why I worry about him constantly. " Mycroft explained as he looked at John as his deductions came to mind. " Thankfully he has you to look after him. " Mycroft added as John nodded his head with a playful smile. " Well thats when he is not being a nightmare by waking me at three in the morning. " John explained as Mycroft raised his eyebrow. " Three in the morning? May I ask why? " Mycroft spoke as he was slightly horrified at the thought that John was being awoke at unsociable hours. " Well it varies but recently it has been him playing the violin.. " John explained as the thought alone made the army doctor feel exhausted on top of the nightmares caused by his PTSD. " And yet you still go to work with hardly any sleep? John I will make sure I have a word wth him to make sure that this is not going to be a regular occurrence for you.. " Mycroft reassured John as he would make sure that Sherlock would not cause him much disturbance.

" Oh no.. no Mycroft it is no bother at all… " John stumbled over his words as the car soon came to a stop outside Mycroft's Mayfair mansion as John looked out the window at Mycroft's residence and admired it. He had only been there at nightfall but still he was impressed. The driver got out and opened the doors for both Mycroft and for John as the both men stepped out the black Jaguar and closed the door. John looked to Mycroft who approached him with a small smile. " Please. Follow me. " Mycroft soon spoke placing his hand on John's back and escorted him to the front door. He entered the current code for the security system that let him in before letting John enter the house first. " Security code? " John questioned curiously as he watched Mycroft slip off his coat to reveal his black trademark suit and watched him slip his umbrella in the holder before keying in the code to activate the alarm again. " Yes. They change weekly as Sherlock has a habit of breaking in. " Mycroft explained as he escorted John into the living room.

The living room was large, modern vintage as Mycroft would call it. But to John it was simply beautiful. " Please have a seat John. Would you care for a drink? " Mycroft questioned as John removed his coat and placed it over the back of the chair. " Not at the moment thank you. " John responded as Mycroft nodded his head and removed his suit jacket and soon sat down. " That is not a problem. " Mycroft spoke warmly to him which made John smile as he too sat.

" Forgive me if this sounds rather intrusive but Sherlock has expressed some concerns to me about you. " Mycroft broke the silence as he studied John's body language when he broached the subject. John soon lowered his head a little before running his fingers through his still damp hair and raising his head again. " It's nothing.. It's just.. " John tried to get his words out as Mycroft watched him as he knew it was taking a lot for John to muster the courage to actually tell him. " It's the nightmares Mycroft.. They aren't settling at all. I mean I thought that keeping my mind occupied would settle them out with working with Sherlock and blogging about the cases but it seems like there is no end to it whatsoever. " John let it out as he breathed a sigh of relief. " And you feel like you cannot tell Sherlock this? " Mycroft questioned as he heard him sigh and seeing that it was a weight off the young man's shoulders. John looked to Mycroft. " It's not the fact I can't tell him. It's just.. I don't want him worrying about me. It doesn't affect my work with him or at the hospital. " John explained to him as he kept eye contact with him.

' _That elegance. That charm. Damn it John, just ask him._ ' John thought to himself as he quietly admired Mycroft. He swallowed hard which made Mycroft wonder what was going through his mind. " Well have you not took your therapist's advice and write a blog about it? " Mycroft posed the question to him to which John shake his head a little. " I haven't written one word in it. I mean who would want to read that? Hm? Who would want to read about the effects the war has had on me. " John responded as he sat back on the soft leather sofa. " I would probably read it. John you would be surprised at the amount of people who would feel better upon reading it knowing that they are not the only one that are going through the same. A lot of people like you keep it to themselves. Maybe with seeing they are not alone it will help them. " Mycroft told him which the response alone made John's eyes widened. " You? You would read it? Are you serious or are you saying that to humour me? " He questioned as he literally thought that Mycroft was taking the utter piss. " I am serious when I say that I would John. It would help you and them who are going through something so stressful as PTSD. " Mycroft spoke with sincerity as John listened to him before nodding his head. " Huh, I never really thought of it that way. Thank you Mycroft. I will certainly give it a try. " John complimented Mycroft as he warmly smiled to John. " It is my pleasure John. It is all you can do is try and see how you feel after it. " Mycroft responded as he weakly smiled back to him.

Their eyes met each others gaze as John felt his heart begin to race slightly as he just admired his blueish-grey eyes. He could get lost looking into those eyes. " Feeling better now? " Mycroft spoke softly to John which made him snap out his thoughts and focus back on Mycroft. " Hm? Oh.. yes I'm feeling much better now. " John spoke softly with a short stammer over his words. Mycroft found it cute. There was just something about the army doctor that attracted him to John. " I am glad.. " Mycroft spoke up once again. His tone more softer and more sultry.

' _That tone again. Christ. Don't let him see that it's driving me insane. I'd melt that iceman.. I'd make him kneel to me. I'd overthrow the government. That pretty mouth of his wouldn't stay innocent long.. I'd make him beg.. beg for mercy.'_ John thought to himself as his eyes widened. ' _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He wouldn't.. would he? I wouldn't know unless I tried something. Why am I thinking like this?_ ' He thought again as he swallowed hard. Mycroft sat and watched John with fascination as he wondered what was going through his mind. " John are you alright? " Mycroft placed his hand on his shoulder. " Yes.. Yes I'm fine. Sorry I was thinking. " John quipped quickly as he felt a shiver of pleasure course through him as he felt Mycroft's hand on his shoulder. " Alright. I'll go and make us some tea. " Mycroft spoke as he got up and left the room.

Mycroft walked along the corridor and entered the kitchen and placed the kettle on as he stood with his back to the door. A small sigh passed his lips as he closed his eyes momentarily as he let his own thoughts take over. He didn't hear John come through and slowly begin to approach him. He listened to the kettle boiling as his eyes remained closed but they soon opened as he felt John's hand trail up his back. Mycroft looked as he looked to see a playful look on John's face.

" John.. are you okay? " Mycroft asked him as John nodded his head. " Yeah.. I'm alright. " He spoke as he felt John backed him against the countertop. He felt his body tense slightly as he swallowed hard as he looked down to the young army doctor which made Mycroft tilt his head a little as John let his hand undo his waistcoat. " John.. are you sure about this? " Mycroft questioned as John placed his finger to his lips as Mycroft's eyes widened once again. " Positive. " John spoke softly before he pulled his finger away and looked up at Mycroft looked down to John and gave a wry smirk. " I did not think you thought in such a way. " Mycroft spoke quietly as his breathing hitched slightly as his gaze never broke from John's. " I always thought your interests lay more with my little brother than myself. " Mycroft spoke with soft and tender tone as John admired Mycroft's features. " It has always been you Mycroft. Ever since we first met in that abandoned warehouse. You read me like a book. But you are different to Sherlock. You are smart, level headed and well I like how we keep each other on our toes. But it has always been you Mycroft. Always. " John responded honestly as Mycroft's hands finally found John's waist.

He felt the wave of emotion run through his body. Something that Mycroft hadn't experienced before. Someone actually cared for him. John cared for him. He always thought that he was this cold hearted, emotionless man that no-one would have found attractive in such a way. He knew that he was referred to as the ' _iceman_ ' but he always thought he was better off alone. But hearing John profess his feelings to him he realised that this wasn't the case. He was new to all this. He seen in John's eyes he was genuine about his feelings as his guard started to come down to reveal his softer side which no-one had ever seen from him. " I.. I feel the same way John. I did not realise that you felt that way about me. " Mycroft spoke with a gentle tone as his hands were still on John's waist. " What might you suggest we do about this? " Mycroft questioned as John looked at him. " Well I suggest we take it slow to begin with. I know that you are a private man and you don't want it plastered all over the place. So I suggest keeping it to ourselves and to Sherlock. No-one else needs to know. " John spoke as Mycroft nodded his head. " That sounds perfect. I wish not for my personal life to be made a public spectacle. I know that you and Sherlock have lives in the press with the high profile cases but I am glad that you respect my wishes. " Mycroft spoke with relief as he gently touched John's cheek. " What do we tell Sherlock? " he questioned as he nestled his cheek into Mycroft's soft hand. " Oh we will tell him and if he does not like it then tough. " Mycroft spoke honestly. " But you and I both know what Sherlock is like so we can handle him if he ends up going in a strop. If he storms out, you owe me lunch. If he doesn't then I owe you lunch. " Mycroft set a wager as John chuckled. " I didn't have you down as a gambling man either, but okay you're on. " John agreed as he nodded his head in agreement. " Then it is settled. " Mycroft spoke confidently. " Now I suggest that we take this back into the living room where it is more warmer and comfortable. " He soon added in which John nodded his head again and lead Mycroft back down the corridor and back into the living room.

Upon entering the living room, Mycroft sat back down and John sat down beside him. Mycroft smiled warmly as John leant over as Mycroft watched him as he gave a small smile as he watched him lean in and gently kiss Mycroft on the lips. Mycroft froze before letting his eyes close and tenderly kissed John back. A soft moan passed both men's lips as John pushed Mycroft back on to the sofa as his kiss deepened. John slowly crawled on top of him. Straddling him as he let his fingers run through Mycroft's hair as he felt Mycroft's hands squeeze his sides as he deepened the kiss. John's fingers locked tight in his hair before he gently pulling away. " You are perfect Mycroft Holmes. " John muttered breathlessly as he looked at Mycroft who smiled at the young army doctor. " Thank you John. I have a question for you. " Mycroft spoke softly as John tilted his head. " Oh? What is it? " He asked looking slightly confused. " Would you like to accompany me for dinner this evening? " Mycroft asked him. John beamed brightly as he nodded his head. " I would love to. " John responded happily as they embraced each other. " Perfect. I will have a car pick you up. I will make reservations. " he whispered in John's ear before gently kissing John's neck which immediately drove John wild. " Ohh Mycroft. " John moaned his name which made Mycroft smirk before pulling away teasingly. " I should get you back. Lord knows what my brother must be going through that I have had his blogger longer than anticipated. " He chuckled as John let out a small giggle also. " True. Let's hope it's not shooting the walls. " John responded as he stole another kiss off Mycroft and got off him.

Mycroft adjusted himself as he still looked flushed from the unexpected session they had. " Trust me. My little brother is very unpredictable. It concerns me what he gets up to hence why I have surveillance on him. Even in the flat. " Mycroft spoke softly in which John agreed and flushed bright red. " Oh. I.. uh.. sorry if you have seen anything you shouldn't have. " John spoke embarrassed as Mycroft laughed. " Do not worry John. I enjoyed the show. " Mycroft spoke knowing he was blushing about the time he walked about with nothing on when Sherlock was out. This caused John to blush even more. " Oh no.. no Mycroft… " John nudged him as he hid his face as he laughed. " What? There is nothing wrong with it. Your secret is safe with me. " Mycroft laughed as he felt his nudge. " I am so embarrassed you have seen that. " John looked at him seeing the smile on Mycroft's face. " You look even more cute when you blush John. " Mycroft quipped as he found it adorable. " I promise I will not tell Sherlock. " he added as John looked to him. " No. No don't tell him.. " John begged as he couldn't keep a straight face as Mycroft placed a hand on his chest. " I swear I will not utter a word of it. " Mycroft promised genuinely to John. " Good. Thank you. " John added as he sat with very pink cheeks.

Mycroft soon stood up as John got up and put on his coat. " Do you have the time? " John asked as Mycroft took out his silver Woodford pocket watch and looked to the time. " The time is currently half past one. " Mycroft told him as John's eyes widened. " What?! I've been away for three hours? " John spoke in shock but he rather enjoyed Mycroft's company. He was more social and relaxed than Sherlock and he wasn't a sociopath either. Although he was curious about Mycroft's work. But he could ask him over dinner. " Yes it would appear so. " Mycroft added as he slipped on his coat as he continued to look at John as he did so. " Shall we? " Mycroft's voice was again so gentle as John nodded his head and let Mycroft escort him out the living room and down the corridor to the front door. He picked up his umbrella as he left and opened the door for him to exit the house.

John stepped out and looked over to Mycroft as he admired him. He admired the elder Holmes brother. His stature and grace. Who wouldn't love to have him? But he wondered why he chose to remain alone. He watched Mycroft approach him as a black car pulled up for them both as he placed a hand on the ex army doctor's back. " Come.. " Mycroft purred as he escorted him to the car and let John in first. " Such a gentleman. Thank you. " John spoke softly as he entered the car and scooted over to let Mycroft in as he closed the door and looked at him before telling the driver to take them back to Baker Street. John scooted over to Mycroft and both shared a sensual yet passionate kiss as they were driven back to the flat.

" Mister Holmes. We are here. " The driver spoke as Mycroft pulled away briefly. " Thank you Glenn. " Mycroft spoke as he rested his head against John's head. " So I will see you tonight at dinner? " John whispered against Mycroft as he nodded. " Mhm. Of course. I will pick you up at quarter to seven. " Mycroft spoke contently as he nodded his head before slowly pulling away and opening the door and helping John get out. " Thank you for earlier. It's helped. " John spoke softly as Mycroft smiled. " A pleasure but do talk to Sherlock. He worries about you also. I will pick you up later. " Mycroft responded kissing his lips before he got back into the car and drove off. John watched it leave before he entered 221b.

Standing in the hall, John could hear the sound of Sherlock's violin come from the flat as he slowly ascended the stairs and made his way into the living room and smiled seeing Sherlock at the window playing. The music stopped as he heard John enter. " Well. How did it go? " Sherlock questioned as he turned to face his blogger and seeing differences about him. " I sense something happened. Something with my brother? " Sherlock looked as he approached John. " Oh? We just spoke like you wanted. " John spoke as Sherlock looked at him. " Your clothes are disheveled possible fact that they have been disturbed. Your hair is a mess suggesting fingers have been through it. Your voice is a little hoarse. " Sherlock deduced before his eyes widened. " Did you? " Sherlock spoke as John raised his finger. " Stop. Sit down and I'll make some tea. I have news and something to say. " John responded as he went and put the kettle on.

Sherlock studied John in great detail as he knew it was something about him and Mycroft. But what? He watched on intently as John came over with the tray and set it on the table. " So what is this news you have? " Sherlock questioned as he watched John's body language. " Well I had the conversation with Mycroft and well I should begin to tell you that the screaming at all hours are caused by my nightmares from the war. " John opened up to him as Sherlock's eyes widened. " John. You should have told me. I could have tried to help in some way. " Sherlock explained to him as John chewed on his lower lip. " I will from now on. Thank you for looking out for me Sherlock. " John complimented him as Sherlock smiled softly. " My pleasure John. So what is the other thing? " he asked lifting his cup to his lips to take a drink of his tea. " Well.. I.. I'm not sure how to say this.. but please don't be mad. " John stumbled over his words as Sherlock rolled his eyes. " John you are beating about the bush. What is it? " Sherlock questioned him. " I'm in a relationship with your brother.. We are taking it slow but.. " John spoke as Sherlocks eyes widened. " Oh in that case, the rules of your arrangement is you are to continue living here and be my blogger. And Mycroft can have my blessing in dating you. " Sherlock told him as John looked shocked. " Sherlock?! " John spoke as his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. " My relationship is not some experiment or a contract for you to just.. I don't know.. make it into something contractual. " He explained as Sherlock just smiled. " Well it is now. I will text my brother and I am sure he will except the terms. " Sherlock responded as John just sighed. " Oh and another thing. Don't be bringing him here. It is bad enough him arriving unannounced handing us cases. " He explained as she closed his eyes. John rolled his eyes. " I live here too Sherlock and if I wish to bring him back here I will. " John protested softly. " Fine. But when I am around which will be always then you better both keep your hands to yourself. " Sherlock warned in a tender manner. John sighed as he reluctantly agreed. " Okay fine.. " he was slightly miffed at Sherlock dictated in their relationship.

" So. You and Mycroft got any plans tonight? " Sherlock questioned as he was texting his brother the terms he had explained with John to which Mycroft agreed. " We are going out for dinner this evening. " John explained as he looked at his watch to check the time. " What about you? " he added as he knew Sherlock would be alone and he didn't want him to do what he did the last time and shoot the wall. A sigh passed Sherlock's lips as he shrugged his shoulders. " I do not know. I am sure I will find something. " Sherlock responded. " I can always text you if I get bored. " he added as John looked at him. The young detective was lost without him despite not admitting it to anyone but he did miss John's company when he was out without him. " Well knowing Mycroft he will be preening himself to make sure he impresses you. Just like you do the same. " Sherlock smirked making John get up. " Okay. On that note I'm going to get dressed for tonight. " John spoke as he made his way upstairs to his own bedroom.

Time got on and John soon resurfaced looking smart in a black tuxedo. Sherlock approached him as he helped fix the loose strands of hair and sorted straightened John's bow tie. " There now you look better. I hope you have a nice night. " Sherlock responded with a smile. " Thank you Sherlock. " John spoke with a smile seeing Sherlock go to the window. " Ah perfect timing John. Your car is outside waiting. Come I will see you out. " Sherlock spoke as John went to grab his coat. " No coat. You look better the way you are. " he spoke practically shoving him out the door and both headed out to the black Jaguar was waiting. " Don't wait up. I'll be home later this evening. " John spoke as he looked up at Sherlock. " I won't and ask him from me how his diet is going. " Sherlock chuckled as John rolled his eyes. " Goodnight Sherlock. " John spoke getting into the car. Sherlock stood on the pavement and watched the car drove off before he heading back into 221b.


	2. Stay The Night With Me?

[ **A/N: This chapter does contain scenes of a sexual nature. I do hope you are enjoying it so far. Feel free to leave reviews. Enjoy.]**

* * *

Upon reaching the restaurant, John opened the door and carefully exited the car. The car soon pulled away once the car door was closed and John looked at the exterior of the fancy restaurant. " I don't belong here. But he is expecting your arrival. " John spoke to himself before he took a long deep breath and then entered the restaurant.

The young male looked up from the front desk upon hearing the door open and seeing John slowly approach looking rather nervous. A smile graced the young man's face. " Hello, Can I help you Sir? " He spoke with a gentle yet formal tone as his eyes were firmly locked on John. " Erm. Yes, I have arranged to meet someone here. He has a reservation under the name of Holmes. " John spoke softly as the male checked the computer and seeing the dinner reservation pop up on the screen. " Ah yes I see. Mister Holmes is already here waiting for you. If you would like to follow me I will escort you to your table. " The waiter spoke as he lead him through the packed restaurant to a nice quiet table where sat in the opposing chair was Mycroft.

A smile appeared when Mycroft spotted John as he was pleased to see him. " Ah John, I am so glad you made it. " Mycroft spoke with a content tone evident in his voice. John returned the smile and soon sat down and admired Mycroft from across the table. " Dinner with you? I wouldn't have missed it for the world. " John admitted as he beamed that adorable smile of his. " I am glad you feel that way. " Mycroft responded as he opened the bottle of wine that he had ordered whilst he had waited and began to pour two glasses for each of them. " I spoke with Sherlock when I returned. " John spoke as he watched Mycroft who had just set the bottle back upon the table and his eyes were now on John. " Oh? " Mycroft spoke with a hint of concern. " It appears that I owe you lunch. " John teased seeing the look of worry on Mycroft's face which caused him to let out a cheeky giggle which made Mycroft relax once again. " Oh yes, our little wager. I presume he did not walk out? " Mycroft responded through a small laugh. " No. But instead decided to take it upon himself to make a bargain of sorts. A contract if you will based on terms of our relationship. " John explained to Mycroft who nodded his head as he listened to him speak. " I see why he took it upon himself to say such a thing. " Mycroft explained as John tilted his head in confusion. " Why? " John asked as it had initially annoyed the ex army doctor. " Because he cares a great deal John. " Mycroft began keeping his eyes on John. " You are his only friend and he wants to make sure that no matter what you are happy and that whoever became your significant other in this case it is me then he want to make sure that you are safe and that you do not get hurt by me. " Mycroft explained to him. " I have already agreed with Sherlock that you will remain at the flat at such a time that you and I feel like we are ready to commit to moving in and living together. Giving that we are still both new to this, this is not a primary concern. As long as you are happy with me then it is all I ask for. " Mycroft spoke softly as John listened to him and nodded his head in agreement to all that Mycroft had said. " I understand completely. " John soon spoke as Mycroft nodded and smiled weakly. " Splendid, now let's talk about something completely different. " He added tenderly. John nodded his head. " Yes. Let's. " John spoke softly as he lifted the menu to look through to see what he could have as he was starting to become quite hungry.

His eyes widened seeing the price of the food. He could never afford the prices as he looked up to Mycroft who was choosing what he was going to have as well. " This is a little out my price range. " He quietly spoke as Mycroft looked up from the menu and raised his eyebrow. " John, I am treating you. Do not worry. " Mycroft spoke softly and reassuringly as it eased John a little. " But I… " John went to speak but was stopped by Mycroft. " John please stop worrying. " Mycroft reassured him once again as he chose what he wanted and closed his menu and John pondered a little more before he was happy with his choice and Mycroft signalled over the waiter and both men ordered their food and he waiter left to get their order processed.

John was sat just admiring Mycroft from across the table. He bit down on his lower lip as he proceeded to look at him as he soon caught Mycroft's gaze. John was in deep thought as he blinked slowly looking into his blueish-grey eyes. ' _I could get lost staring into those eyes. Beautiful like the ocean._ ' John thought to himself. " Penny for your thoughts John? " Mycroft broke the silence as he was curious as to what he was thinking about. " Hm? Oh I was thinking about how lucky I am when I'm with you. " John admitted to him as Mycroft smiled to him. " Thank you John, the feeling is most definitely mutual. Although I still wonder what on Earth you see in me. " Mycroft admitted as he had still wondered what did John see in him. " I told you. You're smart, charming, you keep me o my toes and I see more than what people say about you. You are far from the 'iceman' they claim that you are. But I know you aren't. I see deeper than that. I see a man who has so much love to give and is sensitive and cares about me and about Sherlock and granted as much as he doesn't show it he does appreciates it. As do I. " John poured his heart out to him which made a wave of emotion flush over Mycroft. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he gazed into John's eyes as John smiled brightly staring right back. " Thank you John. That.. that means a lot to me. " Mycroft responded with emotion in his voice.

John was about to speak but was soon interrupted by the waiter who brought over their food and sat it down in front of both men and left the table. " Oh this looks lovely. " John spoke as he picked up the knife and fork. " I always like coming here. The food is simple divine. " Mycroft explained as John looked to him as he listened to him. ' _He's dined here before? With who? Sherlock? Ministers? Other partners?_ ' John's mind was was now starting to go into overdrive. Why was he feeling jealous? John was quietly arguing with his own mind before he was startled by the feel of Mycroft's hand. " Stop arguing with yourself. " Mycroft spoke softly to him as John's pupils dilated listening to him. " But I.. I didn't say anything. " John protested quietly to the Holmes brother. " I know you but your thought process is rather loud, practically screaming. How about I put your mind at ease? " Mycroft spoke softly as John flushed bright red. " No.. no you don't need to. " John flustered and stumbled over his words as he shook his head which in turn made Mycroft chuckle. " Well I am going to tell you anyway. " He spoke leaning over the table as he spoke quietly before sitting back. " I have came here with a few people, mostly clients that I deal with. No-one else. No other partners or anything like that. "Mycroft explained to John quietly nodded his head. " Although I do find your jealous side rather cute. " Mycroft teased making John blush even more. " Oh stop, you aren't helping. Plus I wasn't jealous. I was curious. " John spoke as he proceeded to sit there and blush before lifting the glass of wine to wash down the rest of his meal. " I believe you John. Don't you worry about that. " Mycroft teased him once again as he just adored how cute John was as he flushed a lovely shade of pink.

They both sat and spoke for a while longer before Mycroft asked for the bill. " John would you like to come back to mine tonight? " Mycroft spoke softly as John looked back up to him and nodded his head. " I would love to Mycroft. " John responded to him as the waiter set the bill down on the table and walked off. Just as Mycroft reached for the bill, John beat him to it and intercepted the bill to take a look. His eyes widened after seeing the £690 price tag at the bottom. He looked up at Mycroft in shock. " My.. Mycroft this… this is too much.. " John spoke as Mycroft handed his card to the waiter to pay for the for their meal. " John it is completely fine. " Mycroft reassured him as John shook his head. " £600 for wine alone. That's just too much! " John responded as he watched Mycroft punch in his pin code and awaited his card to be returned to him as he was utterly gobsmacked at the price. " John I told you it is fine. I have enough money to pay for it and plus I wanted to treat you. " Mycroft explained as he tried to calm him down. " But you do not need to flash it to try and impress me. I know you have money but please. Don't spend so much on me. I'd be quite happy with a takeaway and a pint. Call me cheap but that really has surprised me. " John explained kindly to him as Mycroft nodded his head whilst he listened to John. " Okay I understand. " Mycroft responded as he looked at John. " Next time I will let you choose where we dine. " He then suggested as John liked the sound of the suggestion that was placed in front of him. " Okay then it's a deal. " He replied as both men grabbed their coats and exited the restaurant.

Once they were out front, Mycroft's black Jaguar had just pulled up and John pulled out his phone when he heard the opening of the car door. " After you John. " Mycroft spoke as John smiled and got in the car. Once he was in he unlocked his phone and opened up the messages app and sent a message to Sherlock.

" Staying at Mycroft's.

Wont be home.

Don't wait up.

\- JW "

 _Swoosh_. The message was sent to Sherlock. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked to Mycroft who was looking out at the quiet streets of London. The lights of the streetlamp cast shadows on the Government's face. " I've let Sherlock know that I'm staying with you this evening. " John spoke softly as he was about to nestle into Mycroft when he heard the _ping_. He shifted back upright and pulled out his phone and read the message from Sherlock.

" Sounds boring.

Will be conducting experiments.

Don't do anything I wouldn't.

Stay safe.

\- SH "

John looked at the message which made him flush with embarrassment as he typed back a quick response.

" Oh piss off!

It's not like that!

\- JW "

John looked at his phone seeing the message was sent before he turned back to face Mycroft. " Your brother is infuriating the life out of me. " John spoke with a slight annoyance in his voice causing Mycroft to turn his head to John with a slight concern. " Why what has my dear little brother done now? " Mycroft questioned curiously as he raised an eyebrow, wondering what on Earth Sherlock had said to infuriate the ex army doctor. " Oh he is implying that we are going to.. " John flushed as he put his face in his hands to cover the embarrassment which made Mycroft slip his fingers under his chin and using his other hand to peel back his hand to reveal John's face. " Tell me.. " Mycroft purred which John bit down on his lower lip to stifle a soft moan. " You know that tone is rather seductive Mister Holmes. " John whispered but his voice calmed him. " Well that is the point of using this tone Doctor Watson. Now are you going to tell me? " Mycroft responded still keeping the same sensual tone. A moan passed John's lips as he bit down on his lower lip as he gazed into Mycroft's eyes. " Sherlock is convinced that we will sleep together tonight. " John confessed to him as Mycroft's eyes widened and his pupils dilated. " Oh bloody hell, just ignore him. " He told him as he wished to wait on even contemplating such an advancement.

The car pulled up at Mycroft's and after getting out the car. Both men walked up the path and finally entered the house and breathed a sigh of relief. Mycroft lead hem both into the living room. " So, Mycroft are you able to take time off work? Do you ever like.. switch off from it? " John questioned as he watched him pour some amber liquid from the crystal decanter into two glasses and approached John and sat down after handing the glass of Scotch over to John as he sat down next to John. " I do get time off, in fact I have the day off tomorrow. I can also take vacation time if I so please but I have never seen or felt the need to but I have a reason to now. And to answer your last question, I am always working. I do have a team that can cover for me but they have never been competent enough. Therefore I do it all myself. " Mycroft answered before taking a drink. " But surely that's not bee good for you. Working all hours on a continuous basis and working daily also. You need to try and ease up a little and start relaxing more. Doctor's orders. " John advised Mycroft as he looked at him and nodded his head. " Okay I will. " Mycroft promised him which made John smile. " Thank you. " John purred contently as he downed his scotch and placed the glass on the table before he snuggled in Mycroft's arms as they sat on the sofa.

John inhaled Mycroft's aftershave which made the ex army doctor relax a hell of a lot more. He found himself closing his eyes as he buried his face into his neck and breathed softly against Mycroft's skin which made Mycroft close his eyes and as he relaxed holding John close against his chest. " You are such a wonderful man John. " Mycroft spoke quietly to him as John groaned in acknowledgement as the army doctor found himself beginning to dose off in the Government's arms.

Mycroft took a glance at the time to find it was just reaching quarter to eleven as he looked down and found John sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled softly before he carefully moved and sorted himself so not to wake John and carefully Mycroft lifted him and carried John up to his bedroom. Once he was in he gently lay John down and carefully undressed him and pulled the covers over John before he sat on the bed and changed into some loungewear and quietly slid under the covers and slowly yet carefully cuddled back into John once again and not long after the Government official found himself asleep rather quickly.

Morning came and John began to stir and slowly stretched and let out a soft moan and slowly opened his hazel eyes and found himself laying in bed as he looked around at the beautiful spacious room. He slowly sat in the very large queen sized bed and ran his fingers through his hair as he noticed his clothes were neatly folded on the leather chair. ' _Hm.. I never folded my clothes. I don't remember coming up to bed.. No hangover so I didn't drink a lot_. ' John thought to himself as he looked around and noticed Mycroft's phone was on the opposing bedside table. ' _Huh, he's left his phone but where is he?_ ' He thought to himself once again just as Mycroft entered the bedroom with the tray that contained breakfast, tea and orange juice as he smiled at John seeing he was awake as he looked so laid back without his usual suit on. He looked.. perfect. John smiled and watched Mycroft set the tray on his lap and carefully sat down on the bed and lifted his cup off the tray and kissed John's cheek. " Morning. " Mycroft spoke sweetly as John was still in shock at the homely breakfast that sat in front of him as he beamed feeling Mycroft's soft lips pressed against his warm cheek. " Oh my, I wasn't expecting this. Good morning to you too. " John spoke happily as he looked to Mycroft. " What can I say? I am a man full of surprises. " Mycroft purred contently. " Oh that you are. " John nodded his head as Mycroft looked innocent. " I am glad you agree John. I hope you enjoy it. " Mycroft admitted as John picked up the knife and fork.

As John ate Mycroft checked his phone for messages and emails before letting out a soft gentle sigh. But before he had a chance to question what was wrong Mycroft's mobile rang. John listened as he ate to Mycroft speaking formally to the person on the other end of the phone. " Okay Prime Minister. No I completely understand you do not need to apologise. When you get back then just call and I will get another meeting arranged with you. " Mycroft responded to the voice at the other end of the phone. " Okay. Have a safe trip. Goodbye Prime Minister. " Mycroft added before hanging up and breathing a sigh of relief. " Take it that was the Prime Minister? " John teased as he watched Mycroft set his mobile down on the bed. " Yes it was. She was calling asking if I could reschedule our meeting. Seems I have been pushed back for another matter. Which means my schedule is clear all day. " Mycroft spoke with relief. John set the tray which now contained an empty plate and cup down on the bedside table before be moved over and wrapped his arm around his waist. " I have a question. " John posed to him as Mycroft wrapped his arms around John's waist and cuddled him in. " Oh? Do tell? " Mycroft asked as he wondered what troubled his ex army doctor.

" How on Earth did I get in here last night? " John asked curiously as Mycroft smiled. " You fell asleep on me downstairs last night. So I carefully carried you up here and put you to bed. " Mycroft told him as John blushed cutely. " I did? Oh I'm so sorry. " John apologised as Mycroft looked down at him as shook his head slightly. " Oh you do not need to apologise John. It was late and well we were both tired. " Mycroft responded as John looked up at him and nodded his head slowly. " As long as you're sure and thank you for carrying me. " John thanked him. " It was my pleasure John. " Mycroft responded before he leant down and kissed John's head gently which made John smile as he continued to glance up at his Government Official before he leant up and kissed Mycroft's soft lips.

A small moan passed both men's lips as they deepened the kiss as John allowed his hand to explore Mycroft's chest which made the Government Official moan a little more frequently as John smirked a little against his lips as he let his hand slide down to Mycroft's lounge bottoms and slowly yet teasingly he began to rub Mycroft's crotch. A shaky gasp came from Mycroft as he felt John's hand rub him as he began to get turned on as he felt his shaft starting to get hard.

A dark smirk crept on John's face as he felt Mycroft's arousal at his hands. Breaking the kiss, he leant up to his ear. " Mmm.. someone is starting to stand to attention. " John spoke with a lustful tone as he heard yet another shaky moan come from the Holmes brother. " Y.. Yes.. I.. I am.. " Mycroft spoke through his moans which made John up his game. He wanted to hear him at John's mercy. He slid down Mycroft's lounge bottoms as he revealed the large bulge in Mycroft's tight boxers which John smirked at the sight. ' _Oh he's big. Big for you to take.. Oh dear iceman. Prepare to melt at my touch_. ' John thought to himself as he was getting rather turned on himself at the thought of that he was going to do. He smirked once as he slide his fingertips under the elastic to tease him before leaning down and kissing his neck as he then slid his hand down and moaned as he wrapped his hand around Mycroft's thick shaft.

" Oh John.. " Mycroft pined as he tilted his head to the side as he let out soft moans as John began to pick up the pace slowly before he began to work his way down Mycroft's chest leaving a trail of kisses as he worked his way down his body allowing his hand to trail Mycroft's sides before he tugged down Mycroft's boxers to expose his hard shaft. John smirked as he lent down and slowly trailed his tongue to tease the sensitive parts of his shaft causing Mycroft to let out a louder more passionate moan before he looked down to see his beautiful army doctor take his shaft in his mouth. Mycroft's breathing hitched as he rested his hand on the back of John's heads he moaned more frequently as he watched John slowly suck his cock. " Fuck that feels so good darling. " Mycroft spoke seductively as John maintained eye contact as his head moved back and forth as he began to pick up the pace as John stroked his cock as he was getting turned on more by Mycroft's moans. " More.. Oh more.. " Mycroft muttered through his passionate moans and John winked as he took him deeper in his mouth as he lapped up his precum that was released as Mycroft could feel he was close to climax. John picked up the pace quicker and harder and with that Mycroft threw his head back and with a loud and lustful moan, he came in John's mouth. A long sensual moan came from the army doctor as he lapped up his come before crawled up to Mycroft as he took his shaft out and stroked his own shaft. " Open that pretty mouth of yours. " John ordered him as Mycroft obeyed John's orders as he slid his solid shaft into Mycroft's mouth. " Ohh that's it.. now suck it. Just like I did with you.. " He spoke lustfully as Mycroft took him deep as John rocked his hips back and forth before he picked up the pace. John smirked looking down at the government official sucking his cock as he smirked. " Ohh that's it.. yes.. yes.. " John moaned louder before one final deep thrust as John came in Mycroft's mouth. Mycroft like John swallowed every drop of John's come before he pulled away before John lowered down and kissed Mycroft's lips as they both moaned sensually before John teasingly pulled away from his lips.

" Did you enjoy that? " John spoke flirtatiously as Mycroft tried to catch his breath back. " Yes.. oh God yes. That.. was something else. " Mycroft muttered as he panted heavily as John curled back into him he had a smile on his face like the Cheshire cat. " I think we should get showered and dressed and go out for the day. " Mycroft added as he he looked down to John who nodded his head liking the sound of the idea that Mycroft suggested. " Oh any ideas as to where? " John asked as Mycroft shook his head. " Not as of yet but I think we should just take a drive somewhere see where it leads us. " he spoke softly as he was surprised that Mycroft could actually drive. " That sounds like a plan. " John responded as Mycroft smiled happily. " Perfect, let's go and get sorted. " Mycroft added as he leant down and kissed John one final time before the both men got up out of bed and headed for a shower. Once they had showered and once John was dressed first as he waited for Mycroft to finish getting washed and dressed as he wondered where Mycroft would take them.


	3. I Think We're Alone Now

Mycroft soon resurfaced from the bathroom and returned to the bedroom to find John making the bed. A smile crept on his face as he watched John as he leant against the door frame and quietly just admired him. " You know I would have gotten that. " Mycroft spoke breaking the silence which made John look up as he noticed that Mycroft was wearing nothing but just a towel." I know but I wanted to. " John responded as he took in the view. Mycroft entered the room and began to get changed into something more comfortable and surprised John by not wearing his usual suit but instead a pair of denim jeans and a pale blue t-shirt. " Wow.. " John spoke in amazement as Mycroft turned to face him as he was adjusting his top. " What is it? " He questioned as he looked curiously to John. " You look so different. " John explained as he smiled softly. " I'm so used to seeing you in your suits but you look so relaxed and care free. You even look so much younger.. not that you aren't when you wear the suit but I need a shovel cause I'm digging myself a hole here. " John spoke which made Mycroft laugh. " You are not digging a hole for yourself John. I understand what you are trying to say. Thank you for your kind compliment. " Mycroft told him in a sweet tone in his voice and a charming smile on his face as he finished getting dressed. " Right, lets head downs and we can grab the car and we will hit the road to go on our travels. " Mycroft spoke happily John made his was over to Mycroft as he took his hand and headed out the bedroom with him and went downstairs. John was excited yet curious as Mycroft headed into his study and picked up his overnight and a laptop bag. " What is that for? " John questioned as he raised an eyebrow. " Well there is something I did not disclose to you about the trip. " Mycroft spoke as John frowned a little. " Oh? " John spoke with slight disappointment in his voice thinking that Mycroft was going to leave him somewhere. " What did you not tell me? " John added with a flat tone which Mycroft noticed immediately. " We are going to be staying there overnight. " Mycroft explained as John's eyes widened. " Really? " John muttered as his voice perked up as he smiled once again. " Yes I booked us into a lovely little place whilst I was getting dried. Does that sound better? " Mycroft asked as John nodded his head quickly. " Yeah, I thought it was going to be a working trip. " John admitted as Mycroft shook his head. " No of course not. " He reassured him. " Although I will stop off at the flat do you can grab a few things. " He added as he lead John out the house and to the large garage that was hidden away out of view.

" I think we will take the Aston. " Mycroft spoke as he opened the garage door which revealed a vast amount of classic and modern cars. John was in heaven as he looked about and spotting the stunning blue Aston Martin V8 Vantage S as he approached it and admired it in all its glory. John bit down on his lower lip. " You are the second person I know who has an Aston. " John purred once Mycroft approached him. " Who is the first? " He answered as John was in fasciation. " Mrs. Hudson. Hers is like a Burgundy red colour. She won't let me drive hers. " John spoke softly. " You can borrow and drive mine as long as you look after it. " Mycroft spoke as John looked shocked. " Are you serious? You aren't just teasing me? " John asked almost pining at him as he looked at Mycroft who nodded his head. " I am deadly serious. But all I ask is for you to take care of it when you do. " Mycroft responded as he watched John who nodded his head quickly. " I will, I promise I will take good care of it when it is in my possession. You have my word Mycroft. " John spoke genuinely as he smiled as the tiny doctor was practically itching to take it for a spin. " Would you like to drive it now? " Mycroft question as John let out the strangest squeal. " I would love to.. " John practically squealed when Mycroft handed him the keys as he had the privilege to unlock it as he got in and seen the interior matched the exterior as he waited for Mycroft who was putting his overnight bag and laptop in the boot of the car and entered the passenger seat and buckled up as John smiled as he started up the engine as he slowly pulls out of the garage as he seen Mycroft close the garage doors remotely and lock it before he entered the postcode for the beach resort in Ilfracombe located in North Devon as John began to follow the sat nav.

Before the headed off on their trip, John stopped off at the flat to collect his own overnight bag and explained to Sherlock that he was going to be away with Mycroft. " Oh. I see, well just be safe and tell him if he doesn't bring you back safely then all hell will break loose. I cannot be without my blogger because of anything that he causes. I will now have it. " Sherlock told him as John looked rather shocked. Sherlock cares about _him_. Did he hear that correctly? Sherlock raised an eyebrow watching John's reaction. " Get that look off your face. You look rather surprised that I said such a thing. " Sherlock spoke once again keeping his focus on John who was still in shock before shaking his head " What look? I don't have a look. I'm shocked that you care so much for my safety despite me being in the capable hands of your brother? " John explained as he looked at Sherlock who rolled his eyes. " He might be the British Government. But even he can screw up once and a while. " Sherlock warned as he had to save Mycroft on a number of occasions which came to the forefront of Sherlock's mind. " If we get into trouble I promise I will call you. Does this offer some reassurance? " John questioned as Sherlock just shrugged. " Hm, I suppose. " He spoke unfazed. " Now go, If you don't then Mycroft will start getting moody cause he will be starting to get hungry. " Sherlock smirked as John rolled his eyes. " Now I see where his paranoia comes from. Be nicer to your brother Sherlock. " He told him as Sherlock just gave the typical Holmes smirk. " See you when you return John. " Sherlock spoke ignoring John's response on being nicer to Mycroft. Rolling his eyes, John just left the flat and and got back into the car and sighed softly and drove to the location that was placed in the sat nav whilst both men had a conversation as they travelled to the destination.

After a few hours and some rest stops, John finally arrived at the beach resort in Ilfracombe as they parked up and got their luggage out of the car and inhaled the sea air. " I will go and get us checked in. " Mycroft spoke with a warm smile as he went into the reception area as John found it peaceful where Mycroft had brought them to. ' _This place is out of this world._ ' John thought to himself as Mycroft came back out and approached John. " Shall we go and get settled into our lodge? " Mycroft spoke with a content tone of voice as he took John's hand and walked him to their cabin as they noticed they had a romantic sea view.

Mycroft opened the door to let John in first as he looked at the room before he turned to Mycroft and smiled brightly before walking over to him and kissed him softly. " Mmm.. what was that for? " Mycroft questioned softly against his lips as he looked to John and smiled. " For this, it's so perfect. " John responded beaming happily. " Anything for you John, I will do anything to make you happy. " Mycroft told him as he kept John close to him as he kept his hand on John's waist. " You always make me happy Mycroft. " John responded as he looked up to Mycroft. " Still cursing your small stature. " Mycroft teased playfully as John pouted cutely. " Shush, just because you're taller than me. " John smirked deviously as he squeezed Mycroft's butt cheeks which made him jump a little which John couldn't help but giggle. " Oh you naughty tease. " Mycroft smirked before he kissed John once again.

" How about I make a start on dinner? " Mycroft questioned " Gives me a chance to freshen up and we can relax after dinner and maybe do something later? " John responded and nodded before he pulled away looking seductively as he took their cases and headed into their bedroom as Mycroft went into the kitchen and began to make dinner. Whilst John got showered and changed into his shorts and a t-shirt, he soon headed out to the living room where he admired Mycroft in the kitchen as the smells filled the room. " Something smells amazing. " John complimented him. " It is fish with homemade chips. Is that okay? " Mycroft spoke softly as John beamed. " It smells perfect darling. " John responded as he approached Mycroft was just plating up as John helped by pouring the drinks.

" So what do you fancy doing after dinner? " John questioned as Mycroft looked from his plate and admired John. " How about we go for a walk on the beach? " Mycroft suggested as John nodded as he found it perfect as it was just them alone. " Yeah sounds wonderful. I can't wait. " John added with a soft and gentle tone. " Then it is settled, we go for a long romantic stroll on the beach after dinner. " Mycroft spoke contently before they continued to eat. John watched Mycroft as he took a deep breath. " Mycroft? May I ask you a question? " John asked as he looked a little nervous. " Sure, you can ask me anything John. " Mycroft spoke detecting the nerves in John's voice. " Well.. what is your position in the Government? I mean I know Sherlock says you are practically the British Government but do you have a specific title? " John questioned as Mycroft looked on as he was a little caught off guard. " Well I am afraid that is classified and if I told you then I would have to kill you. But what I can say is my name can open a lot of doors and most of the top world leaders can contact me on my direct line at any time. My work also requires me to travel. A lot. " Mycroft explained as John looked down. " So there is no way you could tell me anything? " John added as Mycroft shook his head. " I can tell you that I am travelling but the contents of the said trip then I cannot. " Mycroft spoke softly as he heard John sigh a little as he was slowly starting to regret asking him the question as he set his cutlery down on the empty plate.

" I am sorry John but please so not be disheartened. There may be a way around it. You just need to give me a little time and also understand that I do not wish any harm to come to you. Also, there will be contents that I will not be able to go into detail. I hope you understand that it is for your safety as well as the protection of both Queen and Country. " Mycroft explained as he wanted to tell John but he just couldn't. " I understand. Sorry I was just curious. " John spoke before lowering his head which made Mycroft feel guilty as he placed his fingers under his chin and lifted his head to make John look at him. " Please do not apologise, you have nothing to apologise for. " Mycroft told him with a reassuring tone of voice as John nodded his head slowly as his gaze was locked on Mycroft's. " Okay, I'm sorry. " John whispered. " Stop apologising. " Mycroft responded which made John flush red. " I can't help it. " He spoke with the faintest of smiles. " Then try to. I will try to work something out. " Mycroft responded once again. " Now come on let's go take a walk before the tide comes in. " Mycroft added as John took the plates in and placed them in the dishwasher and with both men grabbing their coats and slipping them on. They soon headed out.

They walked along the beach as they got to know a lot more about each other as the sun began to slowly set which gave a hint of romance in the air and both men felt it. John couldn't resist pulling Mycroft close to him and kissed him with passion which caused Mycroft to let out a soft yet tender moan as his eyes fell closed. Slowly pulling away after a brief moment his eyes opened to see John smirking deviously. Mycroft decided upon lifting John and placing him over his shoulder, Mycroft carried him along the Devonshire coast and to find a secluded part of the beach where Mycroft carefully laid John down on the golden sand and deeply kissing him once again as John wasted no time in pulling the Government official on top of him as they continued to kiss as the sun set in sky.

They kissed and spent a while laying in each others embrace when Mycroft gasped feeling the water hit his foot. " We should hurry. " Mycroft spoke breathlessly as he got up and carried John back to the cabin. Chuckles came from John as he admired Mycroft's backside as he walked briskly. " God you have some strength. " John spoke softly as Mycroft listened before settling him down once they were both back inside once again. " Why thank you. " he responded as he looked over to John as he took off his coat. " That was absolutely spectacular. " John responded as Mycroft smiled. " Only for you John. " He added as he sat down on the couch as John decided to grab them both a drink first. He soon returned and handed Mycroft a glass of scotch as he sat down with a bottle of beer as Mycroft pulled him close and watched as John flicked though the television channels to find something that they could both watch. He continued to flick through before John found an old noir film that peeked his interests as he snuggled into Mycroft and watched the movie with him.

This was the atmosphere that Mycroft liked. A peaceful night, John nestled into him and a good old fashioned movie. He was rather surprised that John was enjoying the movie as he was engrossed by the movies plot and storyline. The film was on for a good two and a half hours before the credits up the screen. " Wow. That was a great film. " John chimed before turning his head to Mycroft. " Oh most definitely. I have appreciated the classics. " Mycroft explained before he let out a small yawn. " Oh forgive me. " Mycroft apologised before John shook his head. " Nonsense, it's just gone quarter to one, you are bound to be tired. " John explained tenderly. " To be honest I am getting tired myself. " John spoke softly as he got up from Mycroft's loving and warm embrace and put the empty bottle in the bin and Mycroft's empty glass in the dishwasher before he approached Mycroft seeing him stand up and stretch and rub his tired eyes before John reached out and took his hand and began to lead him into their bedroom.

Once in the beautiful and spacious bedroom, both Mycroft and John got ready for bed and eventually got under the ice cold and crisp bed sheets. John slid over and wrapped his arms around Mycroft to get into a more comfortable position as Mycroft kissed John's head which prompted a soft and delicate moan from a weary and exhausted John. " Thank you. " John whispered as Mycroft smiled sleepily as he admired his beautiful army doctor. " A pleasure, now get some sleep. " Mycroft whispered to him as a small grunt came from John whose eyes were now closed. " Goodnight my love.. I love you. " Mycroft whispered as John didn't respond as he had fallen asleep in Mycroft arms.


	4. Manners Maketh Kingsman?

The next morning, John turned over to cuddle into Mycroft only to find that the gentleman wasn't in the bed with him. This initially caused the doctor to worry. Checking the clock, the time read seven thirty. ' _Where is he?'_ John thought to himself as he slowly got out of bed and went in search of Mycroft.

It wasn't long until John found him, standing out on the porch watching the sunrise. He gave a soft smile, seeing him in nothing but a white bathrobe. John approached him and slowly wrapped his arms around Mycroft's waist, stood on his tiptoes and lovingly kissed his neck. A soft tender moan passed Mycroft's lips, whilst he slowly tilted his neck. "What are you doing up so early?" John whispered in Mycroft's ear with a soft sleepy tone.

"I could ask you the same thing," Mycroft responded through the gentle moans. "I got up and noticed the sunrise. I was coming back to bed," he added as it was evident that the gentleman was still rather tired, not to mention, they had to check out at twelve.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go back to bed," John purred before gently tugging Mycroft back inside and returning to the bedroom. Both men climbed into bed and fell back to sleep once again.

A few hours later, John woke again. This time he found Mycroft still laying between the sheets, breathing softly. The gentleman looked rather peaceful. A smile crept across his face before he laid down on his side and watched him sleep. But Mycroft felt someone watching him, which made him moan and stir. "I can feel you watching me," the husky voice of Mycroft finally broke the peaceful silence that so calmly filled the air.

"I can't help it that you look so beautiful whilst you sleep," John spoke with a quiet tone. He knew Mycroft would still be sensitive as he was in the midst of waking up.

"Mm...what time is it?" Mycroft questioned whilst he rubbed his eyes.

"Ten to ten, my darling," John responded as Mycroft stretched and moaned a little before slowly sitting up.

"I Suppose we should get up and have some breakfast before we head back to London," Mycroft suggested. He wished that they could have stayed a little longer.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," John replied sitting up beside him and planting a kiss on his cheek which made Mycroft smile.

"Mm...thank you John," Mycroft spoke with a loving tone before returning the kiss but on John's lips.

John moaned sensually against Mycroft's lips, whilst he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer to him. He teasingly pulled away after a while. "Perfect as always," John sighed, gazing into his lover's eyes. Eventually, the two men both got out of bed and began to get dressed.

Once they were both sorted, they made their way into the living room. John went into the kitchen and made a start on breakfast. He was in his element whilst he stood and cooked a hearty breakfast for them. The rain appeared to batter off against the window, much to John's surprise. "Oh my goodness, that is some weather out there," John commented whilst quickly looking over his shoulder, seeing Mycroft slowly approach to give him a hand.

"Yes, it appears that the heavens have well and truly opened," responded Mycroft who appeared to enjoy the rain.

Once they had washed the dishes up, both men finished making the chalet presentable before Mycroft took the cases out to the car and allowed John to get in out of the rain. Mycroft dealt with checking out of the room before he got into the driver's seat. "Right, are we ready to head back?" Mycroft asked John who had turned to face him.

"Yeah, I'm ready. " John answered softly, admiring him as they both set off for London.

They arrived a few hours later back in London, but neither wanted to go home as of yet. Both men were trying to think of something that they could do when a small ping came from Mycroft's mobile. He parked up and looked at the message. " Ah, it appears that my new suit is ready. Let's get that and then I will return you to my brother," Mycroft said softly.

"Sure. Sounds great," John answered before Mycroft drove off towards the tailors.

It wasn't long before Mycroft parked the car up outside Kingsman tailors. Mycroft gave a small sigh as he looked into the shop window, seeing a familiar face standing there, serving a customer.

John noticed the change in Mycroft's demeanour. "Are you okay?" John questioned, which prompted Mycroft to snap out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh yes...yes, I am. I was just thinking," Mycroft responded whilst nodding his head.

"I see. Nothing to do with the smartly dressed man in the tailors?" John questioned him once again, to which Mycroft shook his head.

"No, no it is nothing," Mycroft spoke as he bit down on his lower lip. He got out the car, as did John. He looked at Mycroft and had a feeling that he was hiding something from him. For the time being, though, he would let it slide.

 _Ping_ , went the bell in the tailors as Mycroft held open the door open for John and the gentleman who had just been served. It made the gentleman behind the counter look up. "Welcome to Kingsman. How may I help you?" the gentleman smiled softly at John before looking over the doctor's shoulder and seeing Mycroft.

"Hello Harry. Long time, no see. " Mycroft spoke as Harry nodded his head.

"Mycroft, it has been quite some time, yes. How may I be of assistance? " Harry responded to Mycroft. John looked at the two men who were the same height as each other whilst he cursed his own small stature.

"I am here to pick up my suit, and I would like you to measure up my partner here," Mycroft explained as John's eyes widened and turned to Mycroft.

"No. Mycroft. I can't let you do that," John spoke in shock.

"Nonsense, go take a look around. I wish to treat you," Mycroft explained to John with a warm smile.

"If you follow William into fitting room one, I will make sure that your partner receives the Kingsman experience," Harry responded before Mycroft entered fitting room one with William. Harry turned to John,"So, first time being fitted for a suit?" he questioned as John shook his head.

"No, I had one done before, but it wasn't all that good to be honest," John explained as Harry escorted him over to the wall of fabrics.

"So...you know Mycroft? " John asked curiously which made the memories come back to Harry.

A soft sigh passed the tailors lips. " Yes, He is one of Kingsman's regulars," Harry explained as John knew the tailor was holding back.

"And the rest?" John pried a little more.

"We dated for a few years back, seventeen years ago, to be honest. So you have nothing to worry about," Harry reassured a now worried John.

' _He used to date this man? Look at him. He is full of elegance and sophistication. You are no match for Mycroft. Surely he has made a mistake with me?_ ' John thought deeply to himself. "Thank you," John finally responded with a gentle tone as he looked at the gentleman. He gave a small smile to the tailor. Harry in return offered a weak smile to John before turning his attention back to the fabric that they had to offer.

John admired the fabrics, allowing his hands to feel each one to see what he liked. He chose one that was Harry's recommendation in a lovely navy colour with the choice of a dark red lining. He also chose some cufflinks and a tie. John smiled as he was now getting on well with Harry. Mycroft soon came out and saw John chatting with Harry. The government official breathed a small sigh of relief, unaware of what John had been told. "Ah, perfect timing. John, if you go in now, William will take your measurements," Harry explained as John nodded his head.

"Thank you, Mister Hart," John added as Harry shook his head a little.

"Please, John, call me Harry," he smiled watching John enter fitting room one.

There was tension between Harry and Mycroft as it was evident between the two men. "Harry I..." Mycroft began to speak before he was cut off by Harry.

"I really do not want to discuss this here Mycroft," Harry was quick to cut Mycroft off and shook his head, which threw Mycroft off guard.

"Oh, Okay. But at some point we have to speak of this," he added as Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I will...eventually," Harry spoke, not convinced at Mycroft's sudden need to speak of what happened.

"I understand," Mycroft added as Harry just nodded his head.

"Text me a location and we can discuss it then," Harry responded as he recalled the moment that set them on the course of anger.

"Fine, I shall book a table for seven. " Mycroft suggested to which Harry nodded his head. Before he could respond, John came out the fitting room. He looked at the two men and immediately knew that something wasn't right. He raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Everything okay?" John questioned which made both men break their glances and turn their attention to the doctor.

Mycroft noticed that John had a questionable look on his face. "Yes, everything is fine," Mycroft reassured him as William came out the fitting room behind him.

"Should be about two to three weeks for your suit, Doctor Watson. " William spoke to break the silence which made John glance over to him.

"Thank you Sir. " John commented with a smile.

"If you come over and I will take your details so we can inform you when your suit is ready for collection," William responded as he led John over to the desk. Both Harry and Mycroft watched on whilst he did.

Once sorted, John made his way over to Mycroft and smiled warmly. " Ready?" Mycroft questioned John who nodded his head a little.

"Yes, I'm ready. " John answered with a warm tone.

Picking up his suit, Mycroft looked at Harry. " It was lovely to see you again, Harry," Mycroft added as Harry gave a small nod.

"Likewise Mycroft, I hope to see you again soon," Harry answered, giving a warm smile. Both men smiled before leaving the tailors and getting into the car.

" So, do you fancy meeting for dinner tonight?" John asked as he turned to look at Mycroft.

"Oh, I have some business to attend to this evening but I will see you later on tonight at the flat," Mycroft explained with a gentle tone.

"Oh...right. No problem. " John spoke rather curious.

"I assure you I will see you tonight," Mycroft reassured him.

"Honestly, don't worry about it if you can't. I won't be annoyed or angry," John explained as Mycroft nodded his head and parked outside of the flat on Baker Street.

Mycroft leant over and lovingly kissed John. "See you tonight," Mycroft whispered against John's tender lips.

"See you later," came John's response before he got out and collected his overnight bag and waved Mycroft off before he entered 221b.

Sherlock had just gotten off the phone to Lestrade in relation to a case that the detective had been assisting on. Hearing the door closed, he looked towards the door that leads into the living room to see John come up the stairs. A smile crept across his face, his friend was finally home. "I see Mycroft returned you in one piece," Sherlock greeted him in his usual manner. Entering the room, John placed his bag down on the sofa.

"Did you expect anything different? And hello to you, too, by the way," John quipped as he sat down on his usual chair, breathing a small sigh of relief. As much as he enjoyed being away with Mycroft, he loved being back home.

"Well it is my brother we are talking about," Sherlock quipped back, which made John roll his eyes.

"Well, I'm alive and well. And it's evident that no wars broke out whilst we have been away," John answered softly as Sherlock noticed something about his friend's behaviour.

"What has he done?" Sherlock questioned as John shook his head which didn't convince Sherlock in the slightest. "I do not believe you. Something or someone is clearly bothering you. Which is it?" he posed the question to John again.

A soft sigh finally passed his lips. "It's one of Mycroft's former partners..." John began to explain to Sherlock. "His name is Harry," John proceeded as Sherlock knew Harry and immediately nodded his head.

"The tailor. Well, I say tailor..." Sherlock quipped, which, at the moment, peeked John's interest.

"What do you mean by that?" John questioned curiously.

"He hasn't told you about Harry?" Sherlock looked rather intrigued whilst raising an eyebrow.

"No Sherlock, he hasn't. What is it that he is hiding from me? Cause when I came out that fitting room they were staring at each other and you could cut the tension with a knife," John responded whilst staring at Sherlock.

"What I tell you, do not convey to anyone. Do I make myself clear?" Sherlock spoke with a serious tone of voice. John raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I won't tell a soul," John promised as Sherlock already knew John wouldn't tell anyone. "Harry is part of an organisation called Kingsman," Sherlock told him. "Organisation? Like Moriarty?" John questioned before seeing him shake his head.

"No, nothing like Moriarty. He is a modern day gentleman spy," Sherlock began to explain to John. "He and Mycroft met over a lunch appointment with the Queen. Things quickly escalated and they ended up dating. He was Mycroft's first serious boyfriend," he told him, which somehow made John slightly jealous.

"Do you know more?" John questioned a little further.

"No. Mycroft became...what's the word...cold after they split. He has never told me why, but it was bad. It took him a while to get over it," Sherlock explained with a soft yet sad tone. "Maybe you should ask him over dinner," Sherlock suggested.

"I can't. He has business to deal with. Which reminds me, he is coming over tonight," John reminded Sherlock as he glanced over and saw his eyes widened. "Why?!" Sherlock protested as he didn't like the thought of Mycroft mooching around the flat.

"Because. I live here, too, and he suggested that he would come over," John explained as Sherlock pouted like a petulant child.

"Just so you know, I am less than pleased. But do keep your hands to yourself when I am present in the room," Sherlock told him which made John smile.

"Deal," John nodded his head.

"Good," Sherlock responded. "Tea?" he asked the doctor.

"I would love some," he responded as Sherlock got up and went into the kitchen.

On the other side of London, Mycroft was getting ready to meet with Harry. He had to admit that for the first time in seventeen years, he was nervous. He tried to rehearse what he wanted to say to Harry, but it wasn't to be. Taking a deep breath, Mycroft looked at himself in the mirror for the final time before taking out his silver pocket watch. He glanced at the time before heading out to the restaurant.

Harry was waiting outside the restaurant whilst also glancing at the time. A sigh passed the Kingsman's lips whilst he paced outside. He looked about before he noticed Mycroft getting out his car, taking time to study him. "Forgive me, I lost track of time," Mycroft apologised to Harry.

"It is fine. Shall we go inside?" Harry questioned as he spoke with his usual charming British tone.

"Of course," Mycroft responded with a nod of his head. He escorting him to the door and opened it to let him enter first.

"Table for two under the name of Holmes," Mycroft said before they were escorted to a private and quiet table. The two men sat down and looked at each other. It was tense for both of them.

Swallowing hard, Harry cleared his throat. "So, you wanted to speak to me?" Harry asked as he looked directly at Mycroft, seeing the official nod his head. "Yes, about us. I wish to talk about what happened between us."

"Oh, so now you want to sit and tell me that you got it wrong? That you wish to apologise for accusing me of cheating?" Harry questioned with a firm tone as Mycroft shifted a little in his seat.

"Yes. I was wrong. I was wrong to accuse you, but you have to apologise to me. Mycroft responded as he sat back to see Harry's eyes widen.

"For what?" he responded with a rather unimpressed tone.

"You assassinated my target," Mycroft told him quietly as he leant over the table slightly.

"I had to, he was there for you!" Harry spoke through gritted teeth. "What type of person would I have been if I let him kill you? Hm? " Harry posed the question as Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"I was to bring him in to be interrogated. " Mycroft spoke as he forgot how stubborn Harry could be.

"Well you didn't, but you still thought it was acceptable to say what you did to me. You were out of order Mycroft," Harry continued to speak with a firm tone before narrowing his eyes at him. He was waiting for Mycroft to come out with some excuse.

"I was insecure. I saw you with Merlin that day and I thought..." Mycroft spoke as Harry interjected.

"We are nothing more than friends, Mycroft. We had been discussing something private that day," he told him.

"And for that, I am truly sorry. I hope that we can remain friends after this conversation," Mycroft spoke as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You want to be friends? You owe me an apology," Harry said and looked at a genuinely apologetic Mycroft.

"I am truly sorry, Harry," he apologised.

"Then I am prepared to forgive you. I can forgive, but I will not forget," Harry accepted his apology whilst Mycroft nodded his head.

"I understand, thank you, Harry," Mycroft responded before giving a faint smile.

"My pleasure Mycroft," Harry answered back with a brief nod of his head.

"So, shall we eat?" Mycroft asked as Harry pondered for a moment.

"Sure, then I will head back. I have left Eggsy at home," Harry responded as Mycroft smiled and nodded his head before ordering. They chatted away once their meals had arrived. When they had finished, the two men split the bill and exited the restaurant. Mycroft's car pulled up out front.

"Thank you for speaking with me this evening," Mycroft said with a warm tone to Harry.

"You are welcome, Mycroft. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening," came Harry's response, shaking his hand before both men left.

Mycroft made his way to Baker Street to see John. Glancing at the time, he was surprised to see it was still rather early. Getting out, he explained to his driver that he would call if anything came up he needed to return to collect him. Watching his car leave, Mycroft entered 221b. He heard John and Sherlock's voices as he ascended the creaky stairs.

When he appeared in the living room, Sherlock looked at his brother. "Good evening brother mine, how was dinner with Harry?" Sherlock questioned which annoyed Mycroft, unaware that John was in the kitchen.

"It was fine, Sherlock," Mycroft responded as he sat down on the sofa.

"So much for it being business, then," John showed himself as Mycroft's eyes widened.

"John, I can explain," he spoke as the Government official began to get nervous. "You lied to me," John raised his voice.

Mycroft shook his head as he had never seen John jealous before.

"I did not lie to you, Johnathan. " Mycroft spoke using a formal tone. "I had business to attend to and that is what I did. So, I did not lie to you,"Mycroft continued to speak.

"I am going to retire to my bedroom," Sherlock said to them. "Do not argue too loud," he added before getting up and leaving the living room. John watched him leave and then turned his attention back to Mycroft.

"You probably just used me so you could go and shag Harry. After all, he was your true love," John spoke firmly which angered Mycroft.

"That was seventeen years ago. I love you John, not Harry. You! We just spoke about the past," Mycroft explained to John.

He looked less than impressed at the Government official. "I want to know about it," John demanded.

"Sit down and I will," Mycroft responded to him as he signalled to sit next to him. John hesitated for a moment before sitting down.

Mycroft took a deep breath."What has Sherlock told you so far?" Mycroft questioned so he knew where to pick up from.

"That he is a Kingsman. You took it hard and withdrew into yourself after you split. You also never told Sherlock why you ended your relationship," John spoke.

Mycroft sighed listening to him. He would speak to his brother at some point. "Harry and I dated for seven years. He saved my life on a few occasions without me even noticing. It is part of the Kingsman protocol," Mycroft started to explain. "When we began to date each other, I was not fully aware of Harry's occupation at that time. All I knew that he was a tailor," he proceeded as he recalled the memories. "Anyway, I booked us a romantic trip to Florence just the two of us, no work, nothing. But something did crop up," Mycroft sighed.

John folded his arms listening to him. "Go on," John spoke as he was still feeling hurt and betrayed.

"It was a target that I had been looking for, for quite some time. I was instructed to bring him back alive, but I was not aware that Harry had the same target. We also thought that the holiday would do us some good as I had my suspicions that Harry was seeing Merlin. I had seen them in a compromising position," Mycroft continued. "So, one night, Harry told me that he had 'forgotten' his glasses but I knew he had his glasses in his pocket. So, I followed him back to the resort we were residing in. It took me a while, but when I got there I saw an assailant trying to kill Harry. So, I struck the assailant and the next thing I heard a silenced gunshot. When I found out that it was my target, I hit the roof. I was angry that I drew my gun on Harry. We both had our guns drawn on each other! It was then I realised I knew that Harry had lied to me about who he worked for. I accused him of lying and cheating, and I would not listen to reason. So, I told him that I never wanted to see him again and that we were done. We went our separate ways. Today was the first time I had seen him since it happened. I met him tonight so I could apologise and seek forgiveness." Mycroft spoke honestly as he took John's hand. "I love you John. I would never jeopardise our relationship. I adore you so much," Mycroft poured his heart out to reassure him as he gazed into John's eyes.

John squeezed his hand. "Promise?" he spoke quietly maintaining eye contact with him.

"I promise," Mycroft whispered to him.

John nodded his head. "Good," he also whispered before seeking comfort in his lover's arms. "I love you, too, Mycroft," John added as they cuddled on the sofa. Both men were too comfortable to move from the couch.

"Maybe we should call it a night?" Mycroft suggested to an almost asleep John.

"Mm...yeah...let's," John responded sleepily. "My bedroom isn't as grand as yours," John mumbled, which made Mycroft smile.

"That does not matter to me. Being with you is all that matters," Mycroft responded to him before looking to John.

"You are so modest," he answered with a sweet and sleepy tone.

"Why thank you, John," Mycroft whispered in John's ear before feeling him get up.

"Come to bed with me," John asked as Mycroft stood up.

"Lead the way, Doctor," he smirked as John took his hand and led him to the bedroom where the two men retired for the evening.


End file.
